Thoughts on Each Other
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: Well, here's another Trigun fic from yours truly. Read and find out what it is! >:P


****

Never could have been worse. Subtly, and bluntly, that line describes my present life perfectly. Well…not perfectly. I have found some of the best friends I could have asked for. Nicholas? Well, he's a priest. 'A priest who chain-smokes, drinks, and shoots people?' I hear you asking. Well…yes! Why not? Some priests need to loosen up. Nick is a perfect example of how to. Well, yeah, he doesn't act very 'holy' or even dress like a priest, but he loves the children. It shows, and he once told me that he wants to see all the children grow up and have a good future. I agree…just for all mankind. Meryl? Oh, the short insurance girl! Well, even though she does yell and beat me, and always has a headache…she's still a friend. I need all the friends [or 'allies'] I can get. Not that there'd be many who'd love that position. But the insurance girls just became my friends without even wanting to. It just happened. They came to do their job…and got two new friends. Not very good-behaving friends, I'll admit, but I think they don't really care. Milly? She's sweet. She's sort of a good friend. She always calls me 'Mr. Vash' though. Even though I've asked her to just call me 'Vash' she won't relent! *Chuckle* She loves pudding like I love donuts. Around that same level. I hear you saying 'Is that even POSSIBLE?!' Stop joking around. Of course it is. Love and Peace!

**__**

Never could have been worse. Subtly, and bluntly, that line describes my past life perfectly. Well…my past life when I was still a child. It was hard growing up without my parents in an orphanage. I wonder if that's the reason I love children. No matter. I was always teased because I was the one always getting into trouble. Sort of like how Vash is now. *Soft laugh* Guess we have more in common then I thought, eh? Us two. Weird relationship. Different. Pacifist vs. one who kills or be killed. Light vs. dark. But we're the best of friends. Even if we do disappear and don't see each other for a while. Meryl? Yes, the bitchy girl. Well…too soon to tell! *Thump* Ouch, ouch, just kidding! Geez…there's something called 'aspirin'. Use it. *Bam* OUCH! Didn't have to throw that pan onto my foot. We'll just go on to Milly, shall we? I've known Milly since my orphanage days, when I was working there as a priest. She was working with me. She was sweet…still is. She calls me Mr. Priest, though. I call her Big Girl. Great relationship. Is there something more than friends? *Slight blush* None of your business. Now go on to Meryl, or the Cross Punisher will be used. 

Never could have been worse. Subtly, and bluntly, that describes my work life. Everyone except Milly thought I could never work in an insurance agency. 'I didn't have the balls for it.', they said. 'Especially since you're a woman.' I just buried myself in my work to not listen to them. My relationship with my current group? Well, Vash…Vash is Vash! I thought Vash the Stampede wasn't going to be a pacifist and was a horrible monster who killed for fun. I was wrong. He's being framed by his twin brother, for some reason. He won't tell us why. Wolfwood? Eh…he's kinda-sorta my friend. He is just too damn irritating at times. How Milly likes him, I'll never know. Milly? My partner. She calls me Sempai. She's sweet and naïve. *Wistful smile* How she could look up to someone like me is unknown. I don't mean to beat Vash up or be bitchy all the time. It just comes out. She's the youngest of 10 children and she's always writing to them. It makes me happy that someone cares for their family like that. My family died in July City. [AN: Is that where that huge destruction was? I have a horrible memory. And I also don't know what happened to Meryl's family, so I'll just say that.] Now go onto Milly. I have work to do and it won't help if I get sentimental.

__

Never could have been worse. Subtly, and bluntly, that describes…well, really, I don't know what it describes in my life. *Soft giggle* It's crazy. 'Never could have been worse'? Hmm…maybe when both my parents' lost their jobs around the same time and it was hard. * Cute little shrug* But they always took care of my brothers and sisters and I! *Happy smile* Mr. Vash? He's a good friend. And a pacifist! That's great! I believe what he believes also. People shouldn't die without a good reason. Mr. Priest? Oh…*Blush* Well…Mr. Priest is also a good friend. We've known each other practically forever. He's a good person, just like Mr. Vash, even though their personalities are different. It'd be boring if we all had the same personalities and looks. It's what makes us special. *Another giggle* Here I am, ranting about personalities and looks when I'm supposed to be talking about Mr. Priest and everybody else. Sempai? Sempai is great! She's a hard worker, and she's real nice to me. *Wide grin* Even though she's shorter than I am. *Giggling* Well, really, I don't know what to say about Sempai. I think nobody knows her like I do. So I shouldn't say anything. She's my best friend. Friends don't snitch on each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ending on that note. ^_^ I think it came out pretty well. Don't ask why I keep making fics like this. I don't know myself. O_o Oh well…^_^ Ja ne! Love and Peace!

-Sakura**__**


End file.
